Kanto
by rocky-road1471
Summary: With Bolin and Opal's wedding just around the corner, all the family and friends are gathered. Lin decides to use the time to reconnect with her mother and find out the truth about her father. It's been 55 years and Lin feels it's time she learns more than a name. (Original Story). (All rights to Characters go to Mike and Bryan).
1. Chapter 1

**Kanto**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Metal City**

The morning sun shined so brightly on the great metal city. The tall structures made it easy for the sun to bounce it's strong light between the buildings. On this peaceful morning the metal shields, that protected this great city, were down and the guards were a lot more relaxed. Ever since Kuvira was put into prison and there was no threat to the city, there was no need to be on high alert and have that many guards on at once.

However the Beifong family had a less peaceful week. They were getting ready for Opal and Bolin's wedding. All the beifongs and the airbender family were there to celebrate the bringing together of the couple.

Lin Beifong was the last guest to arrive, and the last minute plans were being put into place. Lin had used the excuse that the police force has been busy, but everyone knew she didn't want to have much to do with the chaos of wedding plans. For her, just showing up and being at the event was the best contribution she could make.

However, Lin was here for another reason than just her niece's wedding, she was her to try get some truth about her past and where she came from. Lin knew the only person she would get the answers; that was her own mother, Toph BeiFong.

As Lin walked through the BeiFong estate she could see Huan Beifong perfecting his "magnificent" creations as usual in the courtyard. He moved with such grace as his hands floated in the air to control the movement of the metal. Lin was rather impressed with the way he moved. Nevertheless, Lin knew the more he was smooth with his movements, the worse his creations would become. His talent for art was little, but his ambition for the subject never dimmed. Lin respected him for this and slightly envied the young lad, since he has the choice to do what he loves.

Lin carried on without her Nephew seeing her, since she didn't want to interrupt his "art".

As she moved a couple of miles south from the courtyard, Lin could see Wing and Wei Beifong. They were sitting on the edge of the pitch, there focus resided on a piece of paper Wing was holding. From what Lin could hear, it sounded like they were discussing some sort of rules; perhaps new rules for power disc game they made up.

Lin once again didn't interrupt her Twin nephews as they seemed very busy in their discussion/argument, since they never seemed to agree on much.

Lin looked around as she moved on from the pitch. She hadn't been to the BeiFong estate for a long time. Over the years there has been a few troubles with the vines and the spirit portal; making crime and other problems in republic city to double.

The chief of republic city did enjoy this place. She often wondered about taking her sisters offer and moving to the metal land.

Lin sighs and continues to move towards the house. From a distance she can see the setup for the wedding at the side of the house. From the look of the place, it seemed the young couple were going for a very traditional wedding. The white flowers, the white chair covers and the white carpet running through the middle to lead to the end, where the wedding would commence. All the little details seemed to be in place and nothing left for Lin to do.

'Yep' she thought to herself. 'I have come at the right time.'

Lin took a deep breath as she got the entrance of the house. She looked the door up and down. All she could imagine is all the fuse she would be getting from the family. Straight away Lin begins to feel nervous and uncomfortable with this idea. Affection has never been a strong point for Lin, even from an early age she has either shaken someone's hand or just simply said hi. This boded well for Lin's mother, Toph, who was never really much for affection either; a quick pat on the back or the hand on the head was the most contact their mother would give them. Lin knew that this was never anything to do with how much her mother loved her and her sister, Suyin, it was just who she was and how she dealt with her emotions.

The chief was soon brought out of her train thought when she heard a loud, echoing crash; which seemed to be coming from behind the door. This gave Lin the push of confidence to walk through the doors to her insane family.

While pushing the door open, Lin came to realise what all the commotion was about.

There laid on the floor was her soon to be knucklehead nephew-in-law, with a pool around his upper arms. Further up his arms and into his hands rested white flowers. Thousands of glass pieces, scattered themselves around Bolin as he had a look of great pain spread across his face. It was clearly seen that he must slipped on the stone floor, bring the flowers and the vase down with him.

Lin looked at Bolin in a non-surprised way. She was used to his slip ups and trip ups in the office back at republic city. She could recall many moments were Bolin was the centre of messes found in the office. Sometimes the chief of police wonders why she hired a guy like him and allows him to stay in the force. Any other person who caused more problem than results would have been long gone by now, but Lin could seem to fire Bolin. Although he has a clumsy moments he has never let a person down and always got his tasks completed.

"Your clumsiness seems to follow you everywhere. Doesn't it Bolin?" Lin commented with a smirk, as she folded her arms and looked directly down at him.

Bolin looks up to his surprise at seeing his future aunt in-law and his chief looking down at him while obviously taking joy from pain he is facing.

"Chief!" Bolin said in a shocked voice. "You came!" His voice quickly changing to delit.

He jumped up and dusted his wet pants off.

Boling moves in for a hug, squeezing Lin with all his love for having his boss and relative here to celebrate his wedding.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, but if you don't get off me very soon I will make you scrub my office floor with a toothbrush." Lin states in a monotone voice.

Bolin leaps backwards and salutes his officer. "Yes Ma'am."

"Where is Suyin? I will have to let her know I am here, forgot to let her know when I am was coming."

Bolin scratches his head. "Erm… Suyin is in her office. She is working I think?"

"Thanks Bolin, I leave you to your cleaning up." Lin smirks, as she walks away and heads to her sister's office.


	2. Chapter 2: It

Lin made her way through massive palace her sister called a house. She never would have thought years on that Suyin could have a whole city that she has made herself. Her sister never seemed to show any signs of wanting to build a city or being a leader when she was younger. No, Suyin seemed to like the rogue life; skipping school, and making bad decisions. But deep down, Lin would admit that she was proud and that she was hopeful for her sister.

Lin's train of thought lead her to the entrance of Suyin's office. Before she knocked, she could hear voices on the other side. The voice were very similar to her, as it was her sister and mother in the midst of a conversation. It first Lin hesitated with her knock. She thought back on how herself and her mother had improved their relationship with each other. But, Lin knew deep down that there was something still there at the back of her mind that was stopping her relationship to be built back to a mother and daughter relationship. The Chief of police knew what this was and she was going to confront this now. She felt like she had to, if she didn't she knew it would be her one regret in life.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you going to come in, Lin?"

Lin jumped to attention as she heard her mother's voice call out. For a moment she has forgotten her mother could sense people from miles away. She took a deep breath and walked through the giant doors.

On the other side of the door she could see her mother and sister sitting opposite each other. Between them sat empty cups of tea and a plate with only crumbs left, this was a clear indication that they had been here for a while. In the past Lin knew her mother liked to spend a lot of time enjoying her tea and relaxing. She could remember many times watching her mother return from work, to find her on the sofa with a cup of tea and her head hanging over the back.

"You took your time getting here. I could feel you the minute you got to the city. How you doin chief?" Toph looked up with a smirk, as Lin knew that Toph enjoyed using that nickname for her daughter.

"I was just having a look around the place. I can see that its changed. Haven't been here for a while, so thought I would reminisce in the moment." Lin said thinking of an excuse to make up for her counties thoughts keeping her of her main task.

"Reminiscing?" Her mother laughed. "You are not going soft with old age are you Lin? Thought I raised you better."

Lin smirked back at her mother, enjoying their interaction. She felt that this is how it should have been going from the beginning but she is glad that they are talking like this now. "Not a chance, Chief!"

Suyin joined the conversation and used gesturing hands, suggesting Lin should sit. "Come Lin, sit with us and enjoy the quiet while it lasts. These last few weeks have been nothing but stressful."

Lin joined her sister on the seats and felt the relief rush to her feet. She had been walking a lot today and Suyin's home is a big place, it took her a good 30 minutes to reach the office.

Suyin continued "Bolin and Opal are having a lot of guests coming to this wedding and it's been a hard time figure out how to hold so many people."

"Well you do have such a big home, I am surprised you can't fit half of republic city in this place." Lin smirked towards her sister.

Suyin chuckled at Lin's comment. "You're right about that." The youngest Bei fong reaches for her tea and takes a long sip. "So, Lin. How has the great Republic City been?"

"It's been interesting. A lot of changes and confusion has happened after the portal spirit was open a couple of years ago. Its still causing some stress to the people. Spirits walk among them, they are finding it hard to accept that." Lin expressed, as she stretched her body out and lean back against the sofa.

"Sounds like too much hassle to me! Why are you still there Lin? Wouldn't it be easier to retire" Toph pipes in, obviously being direct with her views.

"I would hate to leave Republic city, when it needs me most of the time. Besides, it would be hard to replace a Bei Fong." Lin stated, thinking about who could possible take over her position.

Suyin raises her glass towards Lin. "That is very true."

For a few moments they sit in silence. Lin's chest is beating fast, as she thinks about the question she has for her mother. She really wanted an answer and she felt this is the only way she was going to get it. Who else to know better about her father than her mother.

"Lin! I can feel your heartbeat from over here. What's wrong?" Toph blurts out, breaking the silence and getting straight to the point.

"Fine. Mom. Who is my father?"

Toph Sighs and shakes her head. "I have already told you. His name was Kanto."

"That's it? You could tell me more about him? I don't even know what he looks like? I have spent my whole life thinking about where he is and why left? Why I grow up without him? Don't I have the right to know about him?" Lin went on a rant. She didn't mean to do this, but she felt it was the best way. She has been holding this in for such a long time. She needed answers now.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you about your father. But, you have to understand that we were both in the police force and it caused a lot of pressure on ourselves and our relationship."

Lin just nodded in agreeance and waited eagerly to listen.

"As you know. His name was Kanto. He was a very determined man. He enjoyed the simple things in life and liked to have a lot of fun…"

 **56 Years ago.**

"Lee! I need that town hall protest report. Y'know, the one that ended in violence?" Toph said, as she sat behind her desk, waiting for her receptionist.

It's been 3 years since the Police Force for Republic city had been created. Ever since day one, Chief, Toph Bei fong, kept it a tight ship. She was determined to do her job and as a stubborn women, she would often have the police officers doing their jobs in the right way.

"Yes! Yes Chief! I am just filing a copy of it as we speak." A nervous receptionist stutters back, as he pushes the papers in the metal files.

"Good. Now is there anything other paperwork that I need to hear? Or is that everything?" Toph asked, leaning back on her chair and cracking her back. She hated just sitting behind her desk. Her body wasn't used to it. For so long, Toph would spend so much time outside, but now she was stuck behind a desk for many hours of the day. She did enjoy the satisfying feeling of keeping her city safe, but she often longed for a break.

Toph relaxed further into her chair, leaning further and further to sleep. Just as she felt her mind slip away, there came a loud knock on the door.

The Chief sighed, sitting back up and stretching once again.

"Yes?" Toph called sturnly. She placed her feet on the door and before the door could open she know who actually who it was.

Kanto.

How could she forget? He did often come in the afternoon to give her lunch. As a police officer, it was his job to keep people safe; but she knew she could look after herself. She had to admit she found it rather annoying.

"Hey Chief! It's just me! Thought I would bring you some lunch again!" He smiled as he placed the lunch box on the table. "I didn't have much time today, but I was able to grab you some noodles from Won's."

"Thanks, Kanto. But, you do know I can care for myself? I am 30 years old. I think I can get my own lunch." She accepts the lunch box anyway and opens it up take in the delicious smell of fresh noodles.

"Oh come on Chief! You look after all of us. It's the least I can do."

He sits down on the chair that is opposite Toph. His hands reach down and he bring up another lunch box and places it on the desk. Pulling his chopsticks out and begins to eat.

At of surprise, Toph stops in her tracks and moves her head up towards Kanto as if she was looking at him. "What are you doing….?"

Kanto looks up from he noodles and smiles. "Eating my lunch".

"In my office?"

"Well yeh? I thought maybe you could do with some company? You are always in here on your own looking stressed."

"Kanto. I'm your boss. Are you really just going to wonder in here, give me food. Invite yourself to sit down and start eating on my desk?"

"Well when you say like that. Yes. Yes I am."

"Fine." Toph leans downs and continues eating her noodles and smirks. "You know what Kanto? You're brave. I respect that. You could have lost your job then."

"But I didn't". Kanto smirks back towards his Chief.

"Don't push your luck."

"Yes Ma'am!"


End file.
